


A Jealous Professor

by Pwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eye Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwrites/pseuds/Pwrites
Summary: Feelings are new to Byleth especially when it comes to her feelings about Claude.Inspired by Claude’s A support with Hilda.Post time skip.





	A Jealous Professor

Byleth was unfamiliar with the feeling of jealousy. She struggled to feel most emotions that plagued her students. She did her best to understand when Lysithea needed to vent her frustrations of being seen as a child. Byleth also struggled to understand the confidence Lorenz had in himself when it came to women. She also failed to truly see why Hilda felt the need to give away any responsibility that was given to her. She loved and cared for her students. However, it was not till five years had passed did she truly learn the awfully painful experience of jealousy.

“Teach!” Claude’s warm charismatic voice disrupted her thoughts. She turned and was met with that dangerous smile that had kept her up at night. 

“Hello, Claude do you need something?’ Byleth would never admit how she was trapped by Claude’s eyes the moment they met. His charisma and smooth words enticed her when he explained why she should join the golden deer all those years ago. She was planning to join them regardless of his smooth talk but his presence made it even more of a clear choice. 

“I’ve got kitchen duty in a few minutes but I was wondering if I could steal some of your time after dinner? I promise you it will be a riveting experience.” Claude winked at her before nodding to Hilda across the room. Byleth followed his eyes to were Hilda stood. She nodded back at Claude before leaving towards the dining hall. Byleth felt a weird movement in her stomach before turning back to Claude. Why did she look back at Hilda?

“So, what do you say teach? A date with me and the stars?” Claude stretched his arms behind his neck, looking at Byleth with another charming grin.” 

“I guess I could fit you in after dinner.” Byleth did her best to hide the teasing smile that was threatening to appear. Over the few months they had been reunited, Byleth began to act more friendly with Claude. Seeing him older and even more handsome was overwhelming at first but she would take it over being around younger Claude any day. She was afraid to relax around him due to being his professor. However, that was not an issue anymore.

“Fit me into your schedule? Well, you are a busy woman, fighting against the Empire can take up plenty of time. Just don’t forget about us little guys.” He laughed drawing closer to Byleth. She felt the heat radiating off of him. She wondered if he was as nervous and she was. 

“You are not one of the little guys Claude. Not in the slightest.” Her eyes met his and the laughter stopped. It was a moment that they have had before. His gaze would start out soft but then begin to travel to other parts of her face and sometimes lower. Byleth noticed these moments from when she was still a professor. Back then she would immediately end them making sure no one else saw them. Claude would always initiate these moments. However, now Byleth was being the courageous one. If her heart could beat, she would be able to hear it with how fast it would be pumping. 

“You really know how to charm a man teach. Who would have thought?” His gaze was not as soft as before. His eyes held something that only she dreamed of at night. Her face began to heat up and by the curve of his lips she knew he noticed. 

“I shouldn’t keep you from your kitchen duties any longer. I will see you tonight, Claude.” Byleth needed time to catch her breath and calm her heating cheeks. Claude nodded before backing away from Byleth. She felt the air grow cold from his departure. She made she to not show any signs of disappointment. 

“That you will teach, that you will.” He walked past her and she felt their shoulders brush. The spot where they touched made her nerves catch on fire. It would be some time before that feeling went away. She watched him leave, letting out a breath she did not know she was holding. He turned and gave her one last smile before leaving towards the dining hall. This was becoming too much, she needed to talk to him tonight about more than just the war.

-  
Byleth tried to focus on the weapon repair but Claude refused to leave her mind. She wondered when the best time would be to tell him how she felt. Would it make things complicated with them being in the middle of war? It was a selfish desire really, especially with how much Claude wanted to accomplish in the coming years. Would she have a place in those dreams as more than a partner? 

“Professor… sorry no Byleth?” Ignatz struggled with his words as he approached her. She understood that her old students would struggle with not calling her professor. She was not offended by it especially since a few months ago she was used to that name. It is still hard to process that five years has passed. Ignatz also has grown into a handsome young man. Byleth was glad that his love for art did not die over those past five years. She enjoyed seeing his creations.

“Hello, Ignatz. How is your day fairing?” He looked almost surprised by her question and struggled for an answer.

“It is going well thank you professor. No! I mean Byleth… I’m still struggling with that.” Byleth shook her head to show that it was no problem. Ignatz relaxed at her gesture. 

“Do you need help with the weaponry? I can help you bring it back?” 

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Both exchanged smiles before collecting the newly finished weapons. They continued to talk about Ignatz’s paintings and home life as they headed past the dinning hall. Byleth could see Claude and Hilda discussing something. However, it did not look to be about tonight meal. Byleth noticed the smile on Claude’s face, similar to the one he had when talking with her earlier. The familiar uncomfortable feeling she felt earlier resurfaced. Ignatz noticed her pause in step and followed her eyes to the dining hall. 

“Oh, it seems Hilda was able to talk to Claude after all.” Byleth looked as Ignatz in confusion waiting for him to explain. 

“She told me earlier in the day how she had something to talk to Claude about. I guess she found the time.” Byleth looked back to the dining hall to see them laughing and enjoying themselves. The uncomfortable feeling worsened into a sharp pain that she was unfamiliar with. Her hand almost rested at her heart as if the source of the pain came from there. It would be foolish to think so. A moment of silence lingered between them as Byleth kept her eyes on Claude and Hilda. She could feel Ignatz’s curious eyes on her as she looked into the dining hall. 

“Byleth would you like me to take the rest of the weapons? I can finish up from here.” Her eyes grew wide and she looked at him once more.

“Are you sure? I couldn’t possibly- “

“No allow me, I think you should talk to Claude. Of course, I don’t mean to intrude. I believe there may be a misunderstanding. Have a good night professor.” She wanted to ask him more questions but he left quickly. She did not get a chance to thank him. Byleth wondered if Ignatz knew of her selfish crush. The moment of wonder quickly died as Claude’s voice grew louder. It seems he finished telling Hilda a story that had caused her to break out into tears. Byleth knew she shouldn’t listen but something kept her from walking away. If she had to escape, she could run down that stairs and head to her room.

“What does that mean?” Hilda began wiping her eyes but continued to smile at Claude.”

“Well, you’re always fake-crying, aren’t you? Getting all misty-eyed to make people think you’re a delicate flower.”

“What?! You’re awful! I only cry when I’m sad!”

“Claim what you like, but I can spot real tears from fake tears any day of the week. Fess up.” Claude’s confidence did not shock Byleth as she continued to listen to their conversation. Claude always had an eye for these things especially when it is someone he has known for so long. 

“Hm. If you understand me so well, maybe it’s because you’re no different.’

“How’s that?”

“When you smile or laugh it’s not sincere. I can tell. I’ve only seen you genuinely smile a handful of times. Like when you’re talking to the professor.” Byleth stiffened at Hilda’s words. She knew from the moment she met Claude that his smile did not reach his yes. Over time, Byleth learned more about Claude and his views of the world. It made sense that he held real smiles for special occasions. However, the idea of him showing a true smile when he talked with her made it feel like her heart could begin beating. 

“Well! Good one, Hilda. You hit me right in the gut. I guess you’re right. I’m not so different from you in that way. But how did you come to realize that? Have you been watching me that closely?” Byleth could sense the tone change in Claude’s voice. The sound of it made her grip on the door tighten. It would make her feel light and warm when directed at her. Yet, when it was directed at Hilda it made her want to break something. 

“I’m afraid so. My eyes seem to wander towards you, of their own accord…waagh! Hold on! Forget I said that. I didn’t say that.” Byleth wish she could have forgotten Hilda said that as well.

“Nope- no can do. Forgetting isn’t something this crafty brain of mine is capable of. Besides, my eyes have a tendency to wander in your direction too. How else do you think I found out about your fake crying?” Byleth wanted to leave. Her mind was screaming at her to do so. Sothis probably would have told her to leave right now if she could speak. He was flirting with Hilda. Why should she be shocked? He knew his way with words and how to charm people. He probably did the same to Byleth.

“Huh? What are you getting at?” Hilda’s question broke the trance that kept Byleth in her place. She didn’t want to stay around and hear him declare his love for Hilda. Her pain would become immeasurable. Byleth pushed off the door and ran down the steps. She did not care that her shoes were tapping loudly against the cobblestone. It would not matter if he learned that she was spying on him. All of it didn’t matter. 

As she ran, she could feel the tears fly with her and she made her way to the dormitories.  
Byleth was glad his room was so far from hers. She did not desire him or anyone else seeing her like this.  
-

The bells chimed, announcing dinner. However, Byleth did not have the stomach for food.  
The pain she felt continued to make her stomach turn in different directions.  
She wondered if she should go see Manuela. This pain could have been from something she ate. However, it did not explain the constant tears that flowed down her face at the mere thought of Claude and Hilda together. They may be declaring their love to everyone over dinner. There was no way she would be going to that. She waited thirty minutes after the bell to go outside. She figured everyone would be in there by then. 

Byleth decided to walk around the monastery in hopes of calming her wild emotions. She hoped this would never appear again. She was in charge of an army. How could she be so emotional about one man? Maybe she really should go see Manuela.  
She saw the light shrine through the dinning hall. It brought back memories from moments ago causing her to walk in the other direction. The goddess tower should be empty.

-  
A sharp wind occasionally hit the tower making Byleth shiver. The conversation she overheard kept playing in her mind. It wouldn’t let her rest. 

“Forget about it Byleth. You don’t need this.” She tried to say it out loud as if it would convince her. She had to face facts. Claude was in love with someone else. She would have to act normal once she left her temporary escape. The war would become her first priority. It should have been all along. She should have known that finding love was not what she was meant to do. She would have to imagine Claude as his seventeen year old self from now on. 

Wait that wouldn’t work he was attractive at that age too.

Byleth let out a frustrated sigh. It was no use. She wished she could talk to Sothis about this. She could always get a smile out of Byleth. Sothis could always cheer her up.

“Teach? Are you up there?” Claude’s voice caused her to gasp out loud. Anxiety consumed her thoughts as she tried to think of a way to get out of there. She looked to the ground thinking that she could maybe survive the fall. No, that was just stupid. She was being irrational. She had no more time to think as Claude’s form began to appear as he climbed the stairs. Byleth stood up and held her hands together, not knowing what to do.

“You missed dinner.” Claude looked at her with concern in his eyes. She felt the pain worsen knowing he could not care for her as much as he cared for Hilda. He walked closer which caused her to walk back. He didn’t fail to notice.

“I wasn’t hungry.” She knew it would be hard to lie to him. He had studied her so much over the years that he must know when she lies. 

“That sounds like a lie to me. What’s going on with you?” Claude crossed his arms, his gaze felt hot on her face and not in a good way. 

“Nothing, I have been feeling unwell since this afternoon.” She was being short with him and he knew it. She wondered if she should have taken her chance and jumped off the tower. 

Claude tilted his head slightly, studying her. He slowly walked to the edge of the tower and sat down. He patted the space next to him and smiled. Byleth hesitated before eventually joining him. She made sure there was space between them. Regardless of the situation, she respected Hilda and cherished their friendship. Claude frowned at the distance but did not move. 

“So, describe the symptoms to me. Maybe I can give Manuela a run for her money?” His eyes stayed on her face as the sun set behind him. Byleth became transfixed by the glow that surrounded him. She was in so much trouble. 

“I have this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. It feels as if it is turning in different directions.” Claude nodded to show he was listening and Byleth sighed once more before continuing. 

“It started when I spoke with you and it continued to get worse from then on.’’ 

“Hm, do you think it continued to get worse when you watched my conversation with Hilda?” Shit. He got her. 

Byleth opened her mouth to say something but his wicked grin caused her to close it. She didn’t want to speak to the world that she spied on him. It was embarrassing to admit. Yet, she knew Claude would not let her get away from it. 

“Possibly.” Claude moved closer causing Byleth's skin to tingle. The hair on her arms were disobeying her hope to look calm. 

“Well teach. I may not be a doctor but that sounds like jealousy to me.” Byleth's eyes widened. Jealousy? She had never felt that emotion before not even when Leonie was spending time with her father. How could she be jealous now?

“I don’t understand.”

“You probably have never felt it before. It is awful really, not a fun time. I was jealous of Dimitri and Edelgard for some time. Both of them were secured in their nobility while I continue to have to prove myself every day. I used to hate them for it but I grew out of it. I learned I have gained more people experience from putting the effort into talking to people rather than expecting it. Look how far we have come. I am grateful for it.” Listening to Claude speak about his past almost made her forget of why she was up here. His words were powerful and his dream even more so. She couldn’t help but have feeling for him.

“I appreciate you having to work for it. It was what lead me to the golden deer. I was never someone who came from privilege. All of you have gone through so much it helped me feel like I could actually connect with people.” Byleth smiled at Claude who smiled in return. She watched his eyes. They really did match his smile. 

“I have to admit. I was jealous another time. When Sylvain kept flirting with you at the ball, I was ready to punch him in the face.” Claude laughed but Byleth only looked at him in shock. 

“Why? Was he flirting with Hilda as well?” Claude looked confused by her question before realizing what Byleth was thinking. 

“Hilda and I are great friends. She has been loyal to me since we were kids. However, I don’t know what she sees in Lorenz.” Byleth’s thoughts began to go in all different directions. She did not know what was true anymore.

“She has feelings for Lorenz? I thought you and her…”

“liked each other? Not in that way. We may have danced around the idea but it would have never worked. She may be strong enough to take care of herself but she still wants to be cared for. If you would have not run off you would have seen me tell her of how I knew of her longing looks to Lorenz.” Byleth felt like such an idiot. How could she have made such a horrible assumption? Now she felt even more embarrassed then she did before. She wished she was in her bed smothering herself with blankets pretending this day never happened. 

“I thought… oh deer.” Byleth covered her face with her hands to hide the blush that rose on her cheeks. Claude began to laugh as he brought Byleth into a comforting side hug. 

“I never thought I would see the day where my teach is jealous. I will never forget this.”

“My teach?” It was Claude’s turn to blush. Byleth was sure he did not mean for that to come out. Yet, he slowly met his hand with hers and traced circles on her palm. 

“You remember the last time we were up here?” Byleth remembered every moment of that night five years ago. She had to escape the party for a moment and found Claude waiting for her. 

“The vow to make our dreams come true.” Claude’s smile was not as confident as before. For the first time since he came up there, she noticed his hands were shaking.

“I didn’t say the full truth when I explained that vow. It is not just dreams for the future but dreams of a future together.” He paused and moved his body to face hers. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed hers. If her face was not red before it certainly was now. 

“I’m crazy for ya teach. I have been since I laid my eyes on you. I had people keep a look out for you during those five years. I knew you were out there and when I saw you again, I knew I would never let you go.”

Byleth felt a loss for words. She did not expect that Claude would feel the same way, especially after overhearing their conversation. Moments past without a word from Byleth. Claude was patient but also nervous 

“Are you going to keep me hanging-“

She decided to not let him finish. She lightly grabbed Claude’s face and brought their lips together. However, just as quickly as she brought them together, they parted. Claude blinked before giving Byleth a warm smile. He was about to say something witty, possible something about how short the kiss was and how he needed a reminder of how it felt. However, Byleth brought their lips together again and Claude was more than ready. 

They kissed as if they were making up for lost time, and they were. He started out slow but quickly made his feelings known by deepening the kiss. Byleth gasped as he continued to kiss down her throat making her skin hot. They moved closer to the tower wall before continuing. Byleth took her place on Claude’s lap and he had no complaints. His hands traveled to her back pushing her closer. Byleth focused on his lips as her hands clung to his chest. Her head seemed to spin but she didn’t mind it. It was a wonderful feeling

Every kiss made her hungry for more. His lifts were soft but fierce as they molded with her own. She decided to be bold and tease his lower lip with her teeth. Claude moaned in response which made the feeling in her stomach tightened. His hands glide up her waist till they were near the buttons of her shorts. Her hips met his in a delicious movement that made them both cry out for each other. His skilled fingers began tugging at the buttons of her shorts. Byleth did not know how long she could wait. 

The sudden flapping of wings startled them both. They turned to see a pigeon landing not far from them. Claude let out a laugh and Byleth sighed in return. 

“I guess we should continue this another time.” Byleth nodded as they both stood up. Claude offered his hand and she took it with a smile. She noticed that he kept their hands together as they walked to the stairs. Byleth felt her smile widen knowing that from now on they would be together in every sense of the word.


End file.
